Catálogo Trash  Caninos da Paixão
by Vovo Mafalda - SeMu
Summary: Manual-Ripagem. Meu amiguinho trasher, você está sem idéias para escrever? Não se preocupe, nós temos a solução! Aqui você encontra os mais variados tipos de fics nonsense e sem plot, recheadas de erros de Português que nem uma criança cometeria!
1. A briga

**Catálogo do Trash**

**1ª FIC:** S2 Caninos da Paixão S2

Parte 1 – O amor sem fronteiras

**Escritores:** Vovó Mafalda, Gareth da Encruzilhada e John Queiroz

_**NOTA DO SEMU: Essa fic surgiu em uma tarde tediosa em que os ripadores não tinham nada mais interessante para fazer. A nossa ideia foi criar vários modelos de fics(trashes) para ajudar na inspiração dos autores iniciantes. Todos os erros e incoerências são propositais. **_

Edward POV

Mas 1 dia comessava ne Hogwars e Edward sesentia so. Todas as quelas pessoas q chingavam ele não podiam entende o q se paçava na sua kbça. Todos os sec q se passarão e Edward não a via encontrado ninguem p/ acabar comsua solidaum.

Ele olhou pru teto e criou coragem p/ ir p/ aula. Assiti a aula do prof flitiuiqui naum era 1 coisa muuuuuito interessante. Edward queria fugi do mundo, do kstelo, da sua vida cansativa. Ele levantou da cama e foi ao bathroom, chegando La eEdward encontro emet no vaso gemendo como louco. A torta de caramelho tinha lhe feito mau pra ele. Fingi q naum vi e fui toma meu banho. A agua esta quente e queima.

Vesti minhas vestes(*0*) com calma, naum queria me apressar pra chegar na aula muito chata(¬¬') Mais mesmo assim eu num queria deixar de ver ELA.

Aqueles olho cor d chocolate me tirava do de ih pra aula eu passei no banheiro pra ver se eu via de 1 disvio eu fui lá, bem de vagar, pra naum assustar ela. Abri a porta lentamente e calmamente adentrei no comodo. Ela estava La na beira da pia penteano seu cabelos cor de cocolate(liso c/ cacho nas ponta) taum solitaria e silenciosa. Ai eu falei

Edward: -Oi! Td bem? (:D)

Bella: Oi .naum ta tudo ruim depois q vc chegou aki. Se naum se importa este toalete é meu! Meu!

Edward: Naum precisa ser groça! Eu tbm tenho sentimentos! Só queria ser legal! Sua mamãe naum t deu educação naum?

Bella: deu mais depois q agente more estas coisa naum importa mas. Qnd eu ainda era viva eu ligava com isso mais agora naum faz diferensa. Eu quero msm é incomoda todos os CHATOS(:() que entram aki!

Edward: Eu nunca t perguntei: como vc morre?

Bella: eu estva revolts com o mundo e naum queria mais vive entaum cortei os pulso c/ a 1ª coisa q eu vi.

Edward: continui eu to gostando da historia! ( )

Bella: Eu peguei um pote de danoninhu e comessei a çerra o pulso.

Bella:-naum queria corta entaum eu peguei um cd do nxiseru e akabei de faze.

Entaum ela comessou a xora entaum eu consolei ela e ela me abraçou e ela ficou tremendo. Esqueci da aula, esqueci do Potter e da sua gangue, esqueci de lorde das treva.

ooOoooooOoOOOoooOOoOoOOOO

Ele era taum lindo!(^^) eu nunca tinha conhecido um kra taum legal e meigo e carinhoso! Apesar de ser arrogante as vezes e distante, ele finge q naum liga pra nada mais eu sei q nu fundo Edward me ama! Edward vai todo os dias me ver e tenha cversar comigo.

Como eu queria beijar ele, pegar em seus cabelos cor de bronze(^^) e sentir seu halito... mais isso naum aconteceria pq ninguém pode se apaixona por 1 fantasma sem vida.

Meu corpo gelado e sem curvas nunca xamaria a atenssão de ningém...

Nunca tinha me arrependido-me de ter me suicidado mais depois q conheci Edward meu coraçao sem enxeu de felicidade e alegria e amor! Eu queria fazer ele o homem mas feliz do mundo (^^) (apesar de ele parecer esconder alguma coisa) queria ser a namorada dele queria ter, filho com ele, ama ele pra sempri. Pena q meu sonho nunca seria realizado. (D: e i.i)

Si eu pude chorar eu chorava e deixava a raiva e a tirsteza sair de mim e escorre pelo ralo aonde eu morro. Se eu tivesse um coraçao ele ia bater de tanto amor meu Mérlin! Meu menino meu sonho! Minha vontade era abraçar ele e nunca mais soltar enxerde amor, fazer carinho, dizer que te amo e contar tds os meus segredo.

Mais isso era imposiveu.

Bella estava tão fragil e sesivel e carente que eu pensei em beijar ela ali mesmo, sem pensa nas consequência, dizer tudo o que eu tinha guardado pra esse momentos.

Foi entaum q fomos enterrompidos:

Harry: Não sabe que a aula já começou Edward? –disse arrogante (¬¬')- vou conta pra Mc gonagal q vc está matandu aula e vc naum podera mais ih a luga nehum!

Edward: Ih vc vai me impedi? –esta bravo e naum acredito q o Potter atrapalou o meu momento romamtico com a Bella- quem vc pensa q é pra fala assim com eu? Eu sou mas forte mas rapido e mais inteligente q vc! –entaum joguei ele na parede e dei um murro bem forte! (*0*)

Harry: esta vendo Bella

Harry: e por isso q ele naum é o kra serto p/ vc! Edward nem sabe respeta a sua prezença! Eu nunca faria isso na sua frente amor!

Bella: pare os 2! Eu naum quero saber d brigas!

Bella : eu num quero nehum dos 2! Quero fik sozinha agora, fui clara? ( oO)

Edward: eu vou em bora já q cv perfere fik com o Potter testa rachada! –disse isso saindo do banheiro e bagunçando o cabelo-

Harry: já vai tarde, seu chato! ninguem precisa de vc mesmo! 2 eh bom 3 é d+! – Harry deu um murro no rosto do Edward q ficou com o lábio sangrando (*0*) e tinha batido a kbeça na porta.

Edward: ai, vc m paga seu retardado! –edward partiu pra cima de Harry q já tinha pegado a varinha- ninguém pode decidri por ela!

Foi taum rapido que nem percebir quando Harry jogou um 'sectum senpra' no Edward. senti como se meu corpo fôce arancado d mim quando eu vi o sangue iscorendo das firidas na barriga dele! (*-*) naum pude evita e corri p/ abrassar Edward

ooOoooooOoOOOoooOOoOoOOOO

Bella me abrassou e eu senti como se um anjo me tocace e me dece esperança p/ continua a viver!1!1 mesmo ela sendo um fantasma eu pudia sentir suas lagrimas e sel carinho por mim. sentia o sague corendo das ferida, como se uma faca me cortaçe em pedassos pqnos mais tava tude bem: BELA ESTAVA COMIGO![...]

END OF CHAPTER ONE! \^.^/


	2. Cuidados e carinhos

Parte 2- Cuidados e carinhos

[...] CONTINUAÇÃO DA CENA

Nunca imaginava q vampiros tinham corassao eu axava q tinha perdido isso fas tempo. Para mim o mundo era um lugar cinsa e sem vida não tinha amigos nem amores. naum tinha motivo pra continua a vive. foi entaum q conheci a Bella q me mostro q podia amar alguem + q a minha ezistencia q valia arrisca tudo o q + amava pra poteger alguem . aquela briga com o poter me provou q eu era capas de muita coisa pra salvar a Bella e faria o posível pra manter ela a salvo do mundo.

quando abri meus olhos notei que, estava em um lugar frio e escuro e alguem estava me olhando, naum sabia quem era pq esta td embassado e esto confuso e sinto dores por td meu corpo. eu encherguei melhor e desdcobri q era a bella q estava do meu lado, com um paninho humido na mao. ela me olhou-me com carinho e disse com 1 voz doce:

Bella: VC foi muito corajoso p/ enfrenta o Potter da aquela manera!-disse com um soriso (^^)- estou feliz q vc esta bem já q queria tanto me protejer mais eu axo q naum devemos mas nos ver pq o Harry já esta com muita raiva d vc edward! eu naum quero q v6 briguem por minha calza!

Edward: mais eu faço quauquer coisa p/ naum t perder meu amo!(s² s²)

Edward: vc é a mulher d minha vida eu naum vivo sem vc bella, vc é minha vida agora! (O.O)

Bella: edward, naum podemos fik juntos!(i.i) somo muitos diferentes! eu sou 1 fantasma ! naum damos certo somos d mundos diferentes e vc nunca vai poder me amar pra sempre! naum sou mulher pra vc! vc deveria ficar com garotas como a tania ou a jessica! sou so 1 fantasma chorona e q ninguém ama!(i.i)

aquilo me atingiu como uma faca e eu senti q minha dor naum vinha dos machucados q harry tinha feito ne mim.

Edward: vc naum pode falar assim comigo! eu t amo, bella! (*-* e :D)

Bella: naum parece, vc vive escondend coisa de mim! eu sei q vc naum me conta nada da sua vida!

Edward: tem coisas q eu naum posso t dizer! vc naum iria olhar + na minha cara! eu sou um a pessoa mal! (O_O)

Bella: naum importa, eu vou escutar.( i_i)

foi então q madame pronfrei entrou na enfermaria e disse pra Bella sair pra eu descnasar e pra me dar os remédios.

tomei os remédios

dormi e acordei tonto noutro dia.

Edward: madame, esta me ouvindo? eu quero saí, preciso conv com a Bella! preciso dizer meu segredo!

mais a madame pronfrei me empediu de sair correndo pq estava muito fraco e a possao de cura naum tinha funcionado completamente. fui obrigado a ficar.

ooOoooooOoOOOoooOOoOoOOOO

eu briguei com edward com o coração na mão e fui voando pro banheiro e encontrei com harry chorando( D: e i.i) ele parecia taum triste! entaum eu fui consolar ele e dizer q ele naum precisava ficar assim por fui abraça ele harry me segurou e me beijou com força mais eu era so uma fantasma e naum tinha como me livra dele e de seus braços. tentei gritar mais naum tinha força e ele naum parava de me beijar, beijos profundo e apaixonados! por 1 momento deu pensei em fik com harry mais eu precisava discobrir o q edward escondia d mim este tempo todo...

edward era doce e harry era forte... meu coração dereteu em pensar em escolher!

apesar d tudo eu ainda queria bem pra harry, q sempre me amou tanto!

entaum eu deixei ele me beijar...(O.O e *0*)

ooOoooooOoOOOoooOOoOoOOOO

meu merlin, meu coraçao jelou qnd eu vi aquela sena! ,eu amor nos braço daquele ogro! nunca quis tanto matar alguem quando na quela ora! eu queria rasga o pescoço, dele despedaçar tudo na minha frete, arrancar a cabeça dele fora!

saí correndo e nem escutei o q bella disse:

Bella: edward, espere por mim! eu quero t dizer 1 coisa meu amor! eu te amo!

mau ouvi o q ela disse. ( :)

cheguei a salao comunal da corvinal depois d fugir do flitiuqi e da minerva q estava no meu pé e eu naum tinha paciencia pra brigar com eles.(¬¬') nunca pensei q discursso fosse taum xato! quando cheguei na minha cama eu deixei meu corpo cair no travesseiro e adormeci logo.

ooOoooooOoOOOoooOOoOoOOOO

eu tentei correr a traz do edward mais o harry me empediu:

Harry: eu não posso te deixar ir! eu t amo! (s²) minha vida é vc meu amor da minha vida! eu largo tudo por vc!

bella: mais eu preciso conversar com o edward!

harry: naum vc, vai ficar aki comigo, meu anjo!

omecei a xorar quando percebi que edward tinha hido em bora.

ooOoooooOoOOOoooOOoOoOOOO

no outro dia eu levantei e abri meus olhos sem vontade. naum queria ver ninguem mais tinha 1 semana q eu naum tava indo na aula entaum tinha q aparecer.

minha 1a aula era de tratos das criaturas majicas e eu fiquei bem lonje dos esplosivins pq naum queria m machucar d novo.

POtter me olhava d lonje com cara de quem chupou limao azedo e naum gostou. parecia q as coisas naum estavam boas pra harry e Bella. mais isso naum é da minha conta entaum vou partir pra outra. não é possivel q naum vou achar ninguem depois d tanto tempo, neh? (;))

1 hora eu tinha que me recuperar me de meu sofrimento e eu vi q precisa de alguem pra mi ajudar nisso.

foi quando eu vi a Hermione me olhando de um jeito diferente e tivi a ideia d pedir um favor pra ela. eu ia falar com ela depois da aula.

Edward: oi! (:))

Mione: oi, tudo bem? ( :D)

Edward: tudo e com vc? tudo bem tambem?

Mione: to otima, melhot agora! (¬¬)

Edward: tem tanto tempo q eu naum t vejo q vc parece estar taum diferente!

Mione: diferente como? (:B)

Edward: mas bonita e feliz! (;))

Mione: jura? (*_*)

Edward: juro! (;)) tanto q eu quero t chamar para ih comigo em hogsmea, vc quer?

Mione: claro, eu adorei! (:D)

Edward: amanha agente se encontra, tah? (;))

Mione: - ahan, xau!

eu tinha feito o q queria e agora ia me vinga da bella e do potter q me fez sofrer!

ooOoooooOoOOOoooOOoOoOOOO

END OF CHAPTER TWO! \^.^/


End file.
